


Never Let Go

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one noticed the tension between them, between the moments, between the running - especially not them. Nope, no one ever noticed anything at all. (Nine/Rose UST)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

The moments between the running. The nights when Jack wasn’t around. Their eyes locked in a dance of wit and will and the flirtation that neither of them would ever admit to. His hand up her back like he’d never let her fall - or maybe never let her go.Breath mingling in the space between them that would show the universe, if anyone was watching, how intimate “air from my lungs” actually was.

But no one was watching. No one ever saw they way their bodies moved together around the console at night, the way he brushed her hair from her eyes after a particularly rough run, the way she rubbed her fingernails through the short hairs at the nape of his neck to calm him down. No one noticed the span of his hand across her waist as he pulled her out of harm’s way, the way she slid into his jacket to keep warm (whether he was wearing it or not).

And especially no one noticed the hitched breaths when they touched, the longer and stronger and deeper hugs, the way their bodies came together like magnets in moments of sadness and celebration, the way their lips would almost-brush, almost-connect, almost-collide as the hugs began to break.

Nope. No one ever noticed that at all.


End file.
